Ōkami Amaterasu
Character Synopsis Ōkami Amaterasu is the main character of Ōkami. Her name is often shortened to Ammy (by Issun). She is the white wolf that is revealed to be a reincarnation of Shiranui, who died shortly after defeating Orochi 100 years earlier. In appearance, Amaterasu is a pure white wolf to the naked eye, but other spiritual beings and those who truly believe in the legend of Shiranui can see her red markings on her and the divine instrument on her back. If she uses up all of her ink then her markings and weapons will disappear until her ink powers return. Throughout the game, other characters give Amaterasu nicknames such as Snowy or Chalky, mainly from people who believe that she is just a white wolf and cannot see her spiritual markings. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C '| '''4-A '| '3-C ' '''Verse: Ōkami Name: Amaterasu, Ammy, Snowy, Chalky, Fido , Furball, Ma Cherie, Shiranui (previous reincarnation), Gender: Female, although sources state Amaterasu is technically genderless Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Goddess of The Sun, Spiritual Wolf, Reincarnation of Shiranui Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (Simply using The Celestial Brush causes time to either slow down or come to a complete hault. "Veil of Mist" also achieves a similar effect), Elemental Manipulation (Wields control over all the elements, of which is shown to include Fire, Water, Lightning and Ice), Creation (The act of dabbing her brush can create objects such as stars into existence), Life Manipulation (Able to raise the dead, such as bringing back dead/wilted plants), Plant Manipulation (Capable of manipulating plants and vegitation), Weather Manipulation ("Deluge" allows her to harness the weather and change the weather), Soul Manipulation (Exorcism Seals allow Amaterasu to remove spiritual demons and souls from opponents), Light Manipulation (Can project sunlight in the form of attacks. Capable of using pure light), Empowerment (Amaterasu grows stronger when more people pray and have faith in her), Empathic Manipulation (Able to pacify opponents), Immortality (Type 1 & 11. Defeating Amaterasu will only cause them to reincarnate in another form), Healing (Can completely restore objects that are physically damaged), Ressurection (Has the power to bring herself back to life if she is killed in battle), Attack Absorption (Can absorb incoming attacks and reflect them back at opponents), Can cut through very durable material such as diamonds, Supernatural Luck (The golden lucky cat grants Amaterasu with immense luck), Absolute Zero (Her ice powers can freeze beings to absolute zero). Immunity to Time Manipulation, Resistance to heat and fire with the Fire Tablet and Ice Manipulation Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(A mere use of The Celestial Brush was able to summon 30 stars into existence. Even weaker Celestial Brush Gods are the size of Constellations) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Casually spun The Whirlpool Galaxy, which was described as being this size. Superior to Akuro, who created and maintains a dimension with countless distant stars in Okamiden) | 'Galaxy Level '(Vastly superior to her previous self, who was already close to this level through a casual 4-A feat) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Can consistently fight opponents and tag objects that are able to react to and or are comparable to Amaterasu's Celestial Brush ) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown. Stellar 'through Celestial Brush 'Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Can physically fight opponents who are comparable to herself. On par with Celestial Brush Gods, who are the size of Constellations) | '''Multi-Solar System Class '| 'Galatic Class ' [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: Large Star Level'' (Can tank hits from Orochi, who can harm Amaterasu herself)' '| '''Multi-Solar System Level' (Fought against Ninetails who also had Celestial Brush abilities like Ammy, and who survived Yami's surprise attack) | Galaxy Level (Superior to full-power Yami) Stamina: Very high; she defeated 5 bosses in quick succession near the end of the game before fighting Yami. Range: At least several meters with her physical attacks; millions of light-years with her Celestial Brush Intelligence: The sun-goddess guised in the form of a white wolf, Amaterasu is implied to retain her memories from past reincarnations and her true self, and therefore, would possess several millenia worth of information and knowledge about the world at large. Can easily understand human, animal and yōkai speech. Regularly utilizes the Celestial Brush techniques in daily situations as well as in combat. May be fully aware of all the events that unfold in the plot (implying a form of foresight), but unable to alter them, for fear of disrupting the natural balance. Amaterasu is also capable of detecting evil in the hearts of beings. Although she acts recklessly but knows more than she lets on (like Queen Himiko needing to sacrifice herself in order for Oni Island's location to be discovered) Weaknesses: She can't use her Celestial Brush if she runs out of ink; is not at her full power because her strength is linked to how much she is worshipped (the faith in the gods has dwindled in the 100 years that she's been asleep) Versions: Beginning of The Game | Ryoshima Coast | Full Power ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Amaterasu usually has exorcism seals, holy bones (for restoring solar energy in Amaterasu's body instantly, as opposed to the gradual "healing factor" being in the presence of the Sun), vengeance slips (attack-deflection) and "inkfinity" stones (for temporary bouts of infinite ink-supply). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Godhood:' Amaterasu possesses, at maximum, 4 "auto-shields" that enable her to absorb the blow from any attack, which instantly destroys the shield in the process. The standard level is 0, and the shields rejuvanate themselves through extensive melee combinations performed by Amaterasu. Tenjin Gahitsu (Celestial Brush): The staple power of the sun-goddess Amaterasu, the Brush enables her to temporarily freeze time and perform actions on a special scroll with a unique blend of ink, which are then projected properly into the surrounding real-world environment. For example: drawing a straight line of any direction on an opponent activates the "Power Slash" ability, slicing into the enemy. Sunrise: Amaterasu's (being goddess of the Sun and representing the "Dog" in the Chinese Zodiac) standard "special" ability, "Sunrise" enables Amaterasu to conjure up the Sun at any given moment, immediately transforming night into day, or prolonging daylight hours. Yomigami (God of Reincarnation): The god of rejuvanation, representing the "Dragon" in the Chinese Zodiac. Yomigami grants you the power of "Restoration", when he integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Restoration:' Amaterasu is granted the ability to fix or reassmeble all physically broken objects. Tachigami (Rending God): The god of swordplay or cutting, representing the "Rat" in the Chinese Zodiac. Tachigami grants you the ability of "Power Slash", when he integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Power Slash (Level 1):' The original version of the ability, it allows Amaterasu to carve up most materials with an attack that mimics a sword slice. This level of "Power Slash" cannot cut metal or gemstones, however. *'Power Slash (Level 2):' The first upgrade of the ability, it enables Amaterasu to cut through iron-strong substances. *'Power Slash (Level 3):' The final upgrade of the ability, it gives Amaterasu the power to slice diamond-strong substances. Hanagami (Flower Gods): The god trio of plant-life, consisting of "Sakigami" (Flora God of Blossoms), "Hasugami" (Flora God of the Lotus) and "Tsutagami" (Flora God of Vines). Collectively, they represent the "Monkey" in the Chinese Zodiac, but also the popular saying "mizaru, kikazaru, iwazaru" (see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil), which is also represented by a trio of monkeys. Hanagami bestows the powers of "Bloom", "Water Lily" and "Vine", when they integrate into the Celestial Brush. *'Bloom:' Enables Amaterasu to restore dead or cursed plants back to life and full-blossom, as well as sprout trees to trap the opponent and override cursed areas with wildflowers, nullifying their life-draining powers. *'Water Lily:' Allows Amaterasu to generate water lilies on the surface of bodies of water, preventing her from getting submerged and losing solar energy in the process. Amaterasu can only use a maximum of three lilies at any one time. When used in conjuction with "Galestorm", Amaterasu can control the direction the lilies move and "navigate" through rivers and lakes. *'Vine:' Allows Amaterasu to reach normally unreachable surfaces, through connecting herself to a platform with vines and being propelled to the next area. She can also use it on other beings. Bakugami (God of Explosions): The god of explosions, representing the "Pig" in the Chinese Zodiac (which in turn is known as the "Boar" in the Japanese version). Bakugami gives you the ability "Cherry Bomb", when he integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Cherry Bomb (Level 1):' Amaterasu creates an already lit paper-bomb out of thin air. It takes roughly five to ten seconds to detonate, ignites immediately when placed adjacent to fire or gunpowder, can be quenched by the power of wind and/or water, has enough strength to blow through solid rock, and can be moved around for several seconds. At this level, Amaterasu can only have one "Cherry Bomb" active at a time. *'Cherry Bomb (Level 2):' The first update of "Cherry Bomb", it allows Amaterasu to create two bombs simultaneously. *'Cherry Bomb (Level 3):' The final update of "Cherry Bomb", it allows Amaterasu to create three bombs simultaneously. Nuregami (Aqueous God): The goddess of water, representing the "Snake" in the Chinese Zodiac. Nuregami grants you the abilities "Waterspout" and "Deluge", when she integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Waterspout:' Allows Amaterasu to freely manipulate the element of water, so long as she can access an external source. Mainly used in the form of torrents to assault the opponent, and geysers to elevate Amaterasu to previously unreachable platforms. *'Deluge:' Enables Amaterasu to harness the weather and make it rain in a downpour. Yumigami (God of the Bow): The goddess of the Moon, representing the "Rabbit" in the Chinese Zodiac. Yumigami grants you the power of "Crescent", when she integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Crescent:' Enables Amaterasu to conjure up the Moon at any given moment, immediately transforming day to night, or prolonging nighttime hours. Kazegami (Wind God): The god of the winds, representing the "Horse" in the Chinese Zodiac. Kazegami allows you the powers of "Galestorm" and "Whirlwind", when he integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Galestorm:' Allows Amaterasu to generate a gust of wind in all directions, powerful enough to extinguish fire, blow opponents straight from the sky and even rotate the position of the entire "Whirlpool Galaxy". *'Whirlwind:' Grants Amaterasu the power to blast opponents away from her, using a tornado of wind that surronds her. Possibly capable of possessing the same level of power as "Galestorm". Moegami (Blazing God): The god of fire, representing the "Rooster" in the Chinese Zodiac. However, he is potrayed as the mythological beast known as the "phoenix" (albeit one that basically has the appearance of a flying and fiery rooster). Moegami grants you the powers of "Inferno" and "Fireburst", when he integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Inferno:' Allows Amaterasu to freely manipulate the element of fire, so long as she can access an external source. *'Fireburst:' Enables Amaterasu to generate a ball of fire, which lights all nearby objects ablaze. Kasugami (The Faint God): The goddess of smoke, possibly of alchohol and time also, representing the "Sheep" in the Chinese Zodiac. Kasugami grants you the power of "Veil of Mist", when she integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Veil of Mist:' Amaterasu can slow down time to a near-stop (to the degree that Blight, one of the bosses, goes down from moving so fast it appears as teleportation to Amaterasu to the point that every single motion can be recorded), that lasts for approximately four seconds. Kabegami (Wall God): The goddess of climbing, representing the "Cat" of the originally proposed Chinese Zodiac (according to mythology, the cat was supposed to be apart of the 12-animal cycle, but was tricked by the rat, which went on to take it's place). The cat also replaces the rabbit in the Vietnamese Zodiac. Kabegami grants the power of "Catwalk", when she integrates herself into the Celestial Brush. *'Catwalk:' Allows Amaterasu to walk upon walls, by using a special mark of "paws" that are placed onto the walls themselves. Gekigami (God of Onslaught): The god of electricity, representing the "Tiger" of the Chinese Zodiac. Gekigami grants the powers of "Thunderstorm" and "Thunderbolt", when he integrates himself into the Celestial Brush. *'Thunderstorm:' Allows Amaterasu to freely manipulate the element of electricity, so long as she can access an external source. This includes stormclouds, which would allow Amaterasu to control natural lighting. *'Thunderbolt:' Enables Amaterasu to generate her own thunderbolt, which produces a chain-lightning effect and therefore, a large area-of-effect. Itegami (Frost God): The god of ice, representing the "Ox" of the Chinese Zodiac. Itegami grants the powers of "Blizzard" and "Icestorm", when he integrates himself into the Celestial Brush. *'Blizzard:' Allows Amaterasu to freely manipulate the element of ice, so long as she can access an external source. *'Icestorm:' Amaterasu conjures ice-shards to immediately freeze or damage opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Ōkami Category:Animals Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Wolves Category:Japanese Gods Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Messiahs Category:Ressurection Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Light Benders Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorbers Category:Supernatural Luck Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3